nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsuka Hayashi
Ritsuka Hayashi (林 律夏 Hayashi Ritsuka) is a human who specializes in plant magic and currently resides in the Kokunai Shrine as a gardener. She is the adopted sister of Miko Kokunai and one of the main characters in the Nansei Project. General Information Personality Ritsuka has a perpetually happy-go-lucky attitude, unless her family or her precious flowers are put under any sort of danger. She's always had a natural adoration for flowers; she'll happily spend entire days tending to gardens and basking in nature if she has the chance to. She holds Miko in extremely high esteem and looks up to her, wanting to become a heroine of the same caliber. Ritsuka is fiercely loyal to Miko, ready to risk her life for her with any incident. And, of course, this loyalty is mutual. Miko is very fond of Ritsuka and when she was at her very lowest, she was the only reason she bothered to keep on fighting and resolving incidents. Abilities ;Manipulation of plants This ability is self-explanatory. With this, she has power to manipulate plants, including being able to manipulate plants to the point where they can move around and completely surround someone. She could throw a bunch of seeds into the ground and have them grow into sunflowers in an instant. Background Information The details behind Ritsuka's origins are a complete mystery. Only Miko's late mother knew the truth behind Ritsuka's birth and why she was orphaned, and she chose to withhold that information from Ritsuka. As far back as she can remember, Ritsuka was taken in by Miko's mother and was raised as Miko's adopted sister. Character Basis Name Ritsuka (律夏) is the Japanese word for "good law". Her last name, Hayashi (林) means "woods". Design Role The New Rain of Flowers Night Creatures in a Mansion Performance of Meadow Rain Nansei of Magical History The voodoo doll Rozette destroys one of Ritsuka's flower beds. The gardener is devastated, so Miko goes to look for Rozette is order to punish her. Unknown Traveling East Autumnal Mythology Border of Heaven Things have been peaceful lately so Ritsuka wanders around several places around Kuusou no Sekai in order to get some water for the plants at the Kokunai Shrine. Along the way, she has some minor battles with youkai that provoked her and a friendly duel with Miko in order to test their capabilities. Later, Ritsuka learns from Iyona Gensai that the alien Nozomi is hiding something significant in space. Finding it suspicious, Ritsuka requests Totte to transport her to space with her ability. In space, she reaches a mysterious gate, when Nozomi tries to stop her from reaching her "space empire". She confronts the mastermind, Kukyo Konen, a space youkai who created a star empire at Nozomi's behest and since she wanted to make friends. Ritsuka accidentally offends Kukyo after calling the galactic empire a common space debris, so the space youkai incites her to have a duel, but is defeated. Mystical Lost Village Demons in Wonderland Destructive Force Monster A meteorite falls from the sky and lands in the Jungle. Ritsuka, who's annoyed by the meteorite ruining the environment, sets out to stop the incident. Her travels lead her to the Kanrei Shrine, where Yumi and Hitori are annoying each other as they guard "their creator" against intruders. The shrine owner and the creator of several dangerous monsters across the story (such as Yumi, Hitori, Sutorei and Mystical Ikimono) is Eria Kanrei, a former human cursed to be a monster by some evil god. Eria explains that she let her monsters roam free because she wants to turn the world into a desolate hell, as revenge for the humans ostracizing her. In the end Eria is defeated and forced to give up on her plans for the time being. Experienced Resident Chimera Generation Kodomo's Days in the Field She is one of the possible bosses at Day 9, together with Miko and Kira. Distant Secluded Blizzard Expressive Illumination Art has been disappearing around Kuusou no Sekai and stories about Miko's heroic efforts are being destroyed, so the shaman goes to investigate who's behind it while Ritsuka assists her from the Kokunai Shrine, since someone has to take care of the shrine and the flowers. Mirage of Venerable Fortunes The new Mirage Park has opened in Konsei. However everyone who enters, exits with amnesia. Ritsuka initially thought nothing of it, until she realized the park was built right on top of one of her favorite flower beds. She stomped off to the new establishment to give a stern talking to the management. She forces her way into it only to discover that the place is not an amusement park and just looked like it because of Asako's magic. After beating the managers of all the attractions, she goes to the Morgana Ruins at the end of the park and meets the leader, Karen Fujimoto, an idealist kirin who wishes to overthrow the gods so that youkai and humans would receive blessings equally. Ritsuka doesn't agree with her ideals and defeats her. Karen and her followers later leave to come up with a new plan, but not before abandoning the Mirage Park. A little later, there's a field of void consuming the abandoned park and threatening to consume the rest of Kuusou no Sekai. It turns out to be Mu Kaede Zhoaku, one of Karen's "followers". Mu is a former great being who was turned into a doppelganger by the gods after absorbing Totte's eye. She's now convinced that if she envelops Kuusou no Sekai in complete void, she'll have nothing to reflect and she'll regain her true personality. That certainly won't do, so Ritsuka beats her up. Wonder Execution Gamble Several humans and youkai are being spirited away to Wonderland, but nobody knows why. Also, some grey rabbit vandalizes the Kokunai Shrine in order to lure Miko to fight. Meawhile, Ritsuka is worried about Miko, so she goes to resolve the incident by herself and leaves the Kokunai Shrine without telling her friend. She fights her way up to Wonderland and defeats the culprit who vandalized the shrine, Misao Nousagi. The rabbit convinces her that she was just following orders and the new queen of Wonderland, Loredana Lockhart wants to conquer Kuusou no Sekai in order to expand Wonderland's territory. Afterwards, they defeat Loredana’s strongest knight, Jabby Yoogan, as well as Loredana herself. Believing that Kuusou no Sekai was saved from a dangerous threat, Ritsuka returns back home. However, before she could leave, she's confronted by Fudako Kiseimuri, the record keeper of Wonderland. She calls her out and reveals Loredana's true, well-meaning intentions, and Misao's manipulation. Misao wanted to destroy the new government and create anarchy, for the sake of Rea Knight’s ideals. Horrified, Ritsuka realizes that she contributed to the fall of Wonderland and decides to punish Misao, but Fudako insists that the damage is already done. However, Ritsuka insists that she still can help and confronts Misao at the Room of the Peak, defeating her. In the end, Ritsuka reunites with Miko, who scolds her for going out without telling her. Thanks to the arrival of Starrot Heartlet (who's a fusion of Heart and Star, the true Star current suit) as Loredana's vice-ruler, Wonderland changes for the better with more tolerance for outcasts and commoners. Ancient Rain Road Locked Real World Miko and Ritsuka travel to Earth to resolve a big incident taking place there, but since they don't know much about Earth itself they are joined by Torakku Yurobito and Lenita Pirinen as they orignated from there to help them. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Performance of Rain Category:Characters from Toxic Difficulty Category:Characters from Apocalypse Category:Characters from Night Creatures in a Mansion Category:Characters from Performance of Meadow Rain Category:Characters from Nansei of Magic Story Category:Characters from Unknown Traveling East Category:Characters from Autumnal Mythology Category:Characters from Border of Heaven Category:Characters from Mystical Lost Village Category:Characters from Demons in Wonderland Category:Characters from Destructive Force Monster Category:Characters from Experienced Resident Category:Characters from Chimera Generation Category:Characters from Kodomo's Days in the Field Category:Characters from Distant Secluded Blizzard Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from Broken 4th Dimension Category:Characters from Colorful Illumination Category:Characters from Performance of Rain (Remake) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Ancient Rain Road Category:Characters from Locked Real World